


Preda

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curvo è tremendo, Disregards Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, F/M, Huan è una palla di pelo intrigante, Light Bondage, Luthien è una principessa piena di risorse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tipo molto molto light, Tyelko è un pollo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyelko è sempre stato un buon cacciatore, ma questa volta ha catturato una preda al di là delle sue capacità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preda

Al suo ingresso, Huan uscì quatto quatto e la principessa Moriquende si voltò per fissarlo, le braccia avvolte intorno alla vita, con quel suo sguardo così alieno. Tyelko aveva visto occhi simili nelle foreste di Aman, occhi di creature al di fuori del tempo, che concedevano di farsi scorgere solo per ricordare che c’era altro al di fuori di quello che gli Incarnati potevano vedere.

Lúthien era a metà tra loro.

Il suo sguardo era sovrannaturale, ma il letto sfatto gli ricordava che lei aveva un corpo e i bisogni che questo comportava. Tyelko si perse nell’immagine di Lúthien distesa tra quelle coltri, i capelli neri sparsi in onde sul cuscino, le ciglia lunghe e scure calate sulle guance rosate, le labbra rosse appena schiuse nel sonno.

Forse era un bene che non l’avesse vista. Nell’aria indugiava ancora l’odore del corpo di lei addormentato e Tyelko temeva quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione in quel caso.

Il semplice profumo di Lúthien gli rendeva i pantaloni troppo stretti e scomodi.

Con un fruscio di vesti, lei gli si avvicinò, le braccia lungo i fianchi, la gonna blu che ondeggiava a ogni suo passo.

«Mi lascerai andare?» gli chiese, la sua voce come un canto.

«Non credo proprio» disse Tyelko. «Sto aspettando una risposta da tuo padre».

«Avrai solo maledizioni, contro te e la tua stirpe».

Tyelko trattenne una risata. Sapeva che quel Re Moriquende non amava nessuno che fosse giunto da oltre il mare, eccetto i pronipoti. Ma sarebbe stato obbligato a cambiare idea. Se voleva uno dei gioielli di Fëanáro Curufinwë,  _loro padre_ , avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di più che mandare un mortale straccione a recuperarlo.

«Vedrà la ragione».

Lúthien calò le ciglia, velando il suo sguardo.

«Stai perdendo tempo» disse lei e gli posò una mano sulla guancia. Il suo tocco era leggero, ma ebbe l’effetto di un ferro rovente contro la pelle di Tyelko. «E quel che vuoi non è legarti a me per sempre».

Lui le prese il polso e le allontanò la mano dal viso. «Credo proprio di sì».

Lúthien abbassò lo sguardo dove lui non poteva seguirlo, poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Tyelko spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e lei gli passò la lingua sulla parte interna del labbro superiore, per prendere poi l’altro tra i denti. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che lei approfittasse di quella sorpresa! Le prese la testa tra le mani e premette contro la bocca di lei. Sapeva di miele e di fiori notturni e di rugiada, di alba e tramonto, di rovina totale.

Lúthien gli posò le mani sui fianchi e si strinse a lui, calda e morbida contro la solidità del suo desiderio. Non le avrebbe permesso di placarlo. Non le avrebbe dato tanto potere. Era pur sempre la sua preda e Tyelko era un buon cacciatore.

Le passò le dita tra i capelli, sottili fili di seta del colore della notte che si è appena lasciata dietro il crepuscolo, e succhiò piano la sua lingua, mentre lei gli premeva le mani lungo la schiena e lo stringeva a sé, contro il suo ventre. I piccoli seni di lei erano soffici contro il suo petto e le mani di Tyelko prudevano per la voglia di prenderli e accarezzarli e stringerli fino a farle emettere un qualsiasi verso. Una qualsiasi parola senza senso.

Ma se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe mancato ai suoi propositi. Avrebbe soddisfatto la voglia che gli bruciava sotto pelle, le avrebbe concesso di fare quel che voleva di lui e le avrebbe confermato l’idea che si era fatta.

Perché lei a quello stava mirando, no?

Dopotutto Tyelko non aveva fatto nulla per nasconderle le sue intenzioni, ma non aveva mai voluto agire a quel proposito. Almeno, non finché non avesse avuto la certezza che lei sarebbe stata sua per sempre.

Non le avrebbe concesso di usare il suo desiderio contro di lui.

Lúthien afferrò la cintura e la percorse con le dita fino alla fibbia sul davanti. Tyelko allontanò le labbra dalle sue e strinse le mani intorno a quelle bianche di lei. Non sarebbero andati più avanti di così. Non glielo avrebbe permesso.

«Non mi avrai in altro modo, Faenorione» sussurrò lei. Sfilò le mani dalla sua presa, per accarezzargli con le labbra umide una guancia, il profilo del naso, la linea delle sopracciglia. Lui la lasciò fare, stordito da quel tocco fin nel profondo. «Puoi scegliere  _questo_ , qui,  _ora_ , o un desiderio insoddisfatto finché il tuo Giuramento non avrà reclamato la tua vita».

Gli occhi di Lúthien ora erano una voragine scoperchiata. A Tyelko sembrò di guardare il cielo e di esser risucchiato dall’oscurità senza fine tra le stelle.

La cintura venne via e Tyelko indietreggiò sotto lo sguardo di Lúthien, seguito da lei, finché i polpacci non si scontrarono contro il letto e lui vi finì disteso. Ebbe giusto il tempo per sollevarsi sui gomiti, che Lúthien gli fu sopra, a cavalcioni. Una caviglia bianca spuntò da sotto la gonna e lei calò sui suoi fianchi, calda, caldissima, nonostante gli strati di vestiti che li separavano.

Tyelko si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio e tese le mani verso i fianchi di lei.

La cintura si strinse intorno ai suoi polsi e Tyelko emise un rantolo, mentre Lúthien gli spingeva le braccia sopra la testa. Lei lo guardò dall’alto, il viso incorniciato dai capelli neri, con lunghe ciocche che cadevano oltre le sue spalle e intorno a lui, una domanda nei suoi occhi che aveva bisogno di risposta.

_Lo vuoi?_

Tyelko avrebbe voluto avere le mani libere per passarle in quella chioma, per tirarla indietro e scoprirle quel collo sottile e bianco e coprirlo di segni rossi.

Ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva avere le mani libere, o sarebbe stato troppo responsabile delle sue azioni.

Lúthien dovette vedere quella trasformazione in Tyelko, perché tirò il braccio indietro e tornò a sedersi su di lui. Mosse i fianchi sopra i suoi e, quando sfregò contro di lui, si morse il labbro con un sospiro. Tyelko spinse il bacino verso di lei e avrebbe voluto solo gettare la testa indietro, chiudere gli occhi e godere di quel momento senza preoccuparsi di far nulla.

Ma voleva anche vedere il viso di questa principessa Moriquende trasformarsi per il piacere, voleva vedere se sarebbe diventata ancora più difficile da guardare mentre le sensazioni la riportavano giù dal cielo stellato e fino a terra.

Lúthien si chinò per baciargli le labbra, le mani sul petto di Tyelko. Fu un bacio leggero, delicato, che lo lasciò col bisogno di altro. Di più. Sollevò il bacino e lei lo spinse giù.

Gli accarezzò le cuciture della tunica e la sbottonò, gli passò le mani sulla camicia e trovò i capezzoli attraverso il tessuto. Lúthien sorrise appena e, scopertogli il petto, gliene strinse uno tra le labbra. Una scossa lo percorse e Tyelko era in fiamme, bruciava dal desiderio di sentirla intorno a sé e di lasciar andare tutta quella tensione e quel bisogno, puro e semplice. Non gli interessava più degli eserciti di suo padre, non gli interessava più che lei dovesse essere sua prigioniera, non gli interessava più se avesse preso lei i Silmarilli. Lei li avrebbe dovuti indossare ed esserne coronata, mentre gli concedeva le sue attenzioni come se lui ne fosse in minima parte degno.

Si ritrovò a mormorare il suo nome, mentre lei tormentava la pelle troppo sensibile dei capezzoli e scendeva lungo lo stomaco e si fermava al basso ventre. Gli abbassò i pantaloni e lo ricoprì di baci, lo accarezzò con le dita e con la lingua, finché lui non si lasciò sfuggire un: «Ti  _prego_ , Lúthien».

Quella resa lo avrebbe dovuto far vergognare, ma in quel momento gli provocò un’ondata di sollievo e poi anticipazione quando vide negli occhi di Lúthien che, dopotutto, gli avrebbe fatto quella concessione.

Sollevata la gonna sul davanti con una mano, con l’altra Lúthien lo afferrò e guardò Tyelko negli occhi quando lo posizionò tra le cosce e scivolò su di lui, piano, calda, bagnata,  _oh Lúthien!_  Lei fu intorno a lui, sopra di lui, dentro di lui, e gettò la testa all’indietro con un sospiro, stringendosi un labbro tra i denti. Mosse i fianchi, si strinse intorno a lui e Tyelko serrò le mani a pugno, spingendo il bacino verso l’alto, verso di lei, verso la liberazione.

«Pregami ancora».

E con quelle parole, Lúthien si tirò il vestito giù dalle spalle il necessario per scoprire i seni e prenderli tra le mani, stringendo i capezzoli tra le dita. Tyelko gemette per le sensazioni e per la vista di lei, poteva quasi sentire quello che Lúthien provava, un frammento del piacere che partiva dove erano giunti per annebbiare le loro menti.

Quella fu la chiave della sua disfatta. Se lui non avesse avuto la mente così annebbiata, non avrebbe mai obbedito a quell’ordine.

Invece, Tyelko la pregò e ogni supplica fu premiata da un ondeggiare dei suoi fianchi, da uno stringersi di muscoli intorno a lui, da sorrisi tra gli ansiti, finché non fu più necessario chiedere nulla a questa creatura di cielo e terra. Lei gli mise le mani sul petto e lo cavalcò, in un oscillare di seni candidi e lunghi capelli come la notte. Lo cavalcò finché non prese tutto da lui, le sue urla, il suo piacere, i suoi spasmi, e posò la bocca sulla sua.

Tyelko sollevò le braccia, i polsi ancora legati dalla cintura, e le passò intorno alle spalle di Lúthien, per tenerla ancora premuta contro di sé, mentre lo lambiva e tremava contro di lui, sopra di lui, intorno a lui. Assaporò le sue labbra mentre gli ultimi vestìgi di desiderio lasciavano posto al languore e alla pace.

Lei abbandonò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla e Tyelko si ritrovò il naso pieno del profumo di Lúthien e dell’odore inconfondibile del sudore e del sesso. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentire quegli odori insieme e sulla stessa persona, non su questa principessa Moriquende, tanto oscura quando celestiale.

Le baciò la testa, posando le labbra sui capelli, e Lúthien si riscosse e sbatté le palpebre.

Tyelko le sorrise e scivolò nel sonno.

 

 

Quando Tyelko si risvegliò, aveva ancora i polsi legati ed era solo. Era impossibile non accorgersi del vuoto tra le sue braccia. Aprì gli occhi e Lúthien non era da nessuna parte: non di fianco a lui nel letto, né alla finestra dove era sempre seduta. Non c’era altro posto dove potesse nascondersi, in quella stanza.

Tyelko rotolò a pancia in giù per finire sugli avambracci e si sollevò.

Aveva ancora la tunica aperta e la camicia scivolò a coprirlo appena fu in piedi, mentre i pantaloni gli finirono intorno alle caviglie e c’era ben poco da fare a riguardo, finché aveva i polsi legati.

Dov’era Lúthien?

Un colpo alla porta.

«Principessa?» chiese Curvo.

Non c’era  _nessunissima_  principessa.

«Entra».

Curvo aprì la porta e fece un passo indietro, col naso arricciato. «Cos’hai fatto in questa stanza–». Con uno sguardo dalla testa ai piedi di Tyelko, dovette prendere atto del suo stato perché sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non voglio saperlo. Spero che quella principessa sia nel letto dietro di te, almeno».

Tyelko scosse la testa e agitò le braccia ancora legate. «Toglimi questa, grazie» disse. «Mi chiedevo se l’avessi vista  _tu_ ».

Curvo entrò nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. «Né vestita, né svestita – non che ci tenessi».

Tyelko sbuffò. «Dov’è Huan?» chiese, mentre Curvo gli liberava i polsi dalla cintura.

«Non ho visto neppure la tua palla di pelo, pensavo fosse con te». Curvo tese la cintura, gli occhi sul cuoio scuro. «Manca la principessa. Manca il tuo cane». Sollevò lo sguardo. «Stai pensando quello che penso io».

Con un grugnito di assenso, Tyelko sollevò i pantaloni e li allacciò.

Tutto era chiaro nella sua mente. La fretta con cui Huan si era defilato, la determinazione con cui Lúthien si era gettata su di lui, come lo aveva– oh, non poteva ripensarci. Avevano pianificato tutto per fargli abbassare la guardia? Era stato proprio necessario ingannarlo fino a quel punto, renderlo preda del suo stesso desiderio?

E lui ci era cascato come un cucciolo ai primi passi fuori dalla tana!

Tyelko infilò la camicia nei pantaloni, sotto lo sguardo di Curvo, e avrebbe voluto nascondersi. Suo fratello vedeva  _tutto_ , doveva aver capito cosa era successo e doveva vergognarsi di lui.

«Sono fuggiti» disse Curvo.

Tyelko abbottonò la tunica e annuì. Erano fuggiti. Una principessa e il suo fedele compagno di centinaia battute di caccia lo avevano trasformato in una stupida preda.

E Tyelko  _odiava_  essere una preda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, questa è una di quelle coppie che non ho ancora letto come volevo leggere (e che ho cominciato a shippare con più convinzione di quanto credessi per colpa di “innocenti” accostamenti nella long di Feanoriel, maledetta!) e quindi ho dovuto scrivermi da sola quello che volevo, ahahah.  
> Solo che, diversamente da quanto un profano può credere, le PWP non si scrivono con una mano sola ed è stata una bella gatta da pelare, col plot che voleva infilarsi da tutte le parti e io che gli dicevo “NO, leave me alone”. Però betarla è stato un delirio, perché possono solo uscire discorsi idioti da tutto questo, soprattutto se hai una alfabeta che ha uno humor in linea col tuo.  
> L’avviso OOC mi sembrava giusto perché, per quanto non mi sorprenderebbe vedere Luthien “incantare”/ingannare Tyelko per fuggire, anche senza il LACE a opporsi non la vedo sedurlo per questo, ecco. È un’idea personalissima, probabilmente, ma sic est.
> 
> Poi vabbè mi ero promessa di scrivere una PWP un giorno e forse ci sono riuscita? Di sicuro ho fatto altre prove, eh eh eh.  
> Il lievissimo Bondage si è messo da solo, sarà Tyelko che ispira queste cose a Luthien, lol, e le permette pure di portarle avanti. Certo, le richieste di consenso con gli sguardi funzionano solo per Elfi.  
> E Curvo... no comment. Si è infilato nella storia perché non sopportava di essere messo da parte (meno dramaqueen del padre, ma sempre messo bene, eh).
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, con ancora una nota Rosso PassioneH™.  
> Questa volta con qualcosa di poco più canonico, ecco.  
> Ma pochino, eh, perché son sempre io.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e ci vediamo la prossima settimana, stesso giorno, stessa ora (circa), stesso posto,
> 
> Kan


End file.
